


i don't have to have you here (to feel you crashing into me)

by toyhdgehog



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub, PWP, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhdgehog/pseuds/toyhdgehog
Summary: faith's away on slayer duty, and buffy's getting restless.shameless smut, i was bored
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	i don't have to have you here (to feel you crashing into me)

Faith picks up the phone after a single ring, which isn't out of the ordinary, but Buffy chuckles anyways. "Hey B, what's up? I just got out of the shower." Buffy frowns. "Haven't cleared up the vamps yet?" Faith sighs. "Unfortunately not. We're working on it, though."

Buffy sits back on her bed and hears Faith do the same. "Where's Kennedy?" Buffy asks, and she hears Faith smirk through the phone. "She went out. Won't be back for an hour at least. Why do you ask?" Buffy dodges the question. "What have you been doing?"

"Slayin' some smaller vamps, y'know how it is. Patrolling, getting all sweaty and worked up. I miss having you with me." Buffy bites her lip. "Yeah? How worked up?" she asks, and Faith leans back. "Enough so that a cold shower won't help. Enough so that I have to make some excuse for Kennedy to leave."

Buffy hums lightly, her hand moving under her shirt and resting above her bare breast. "You've been touching yourself for me, baby?" Faith breathes out, and Buffy can almost hear her heart hammering out of her chest. "Yeah. Thinkin' about you a lot." "Good girl." 

Buffy bites her lip, her free hand sliding down her stomach and stopping at the waistband of her jeans. "What do you think about," she pants, "When you're all alone, when you're about to touch yourself?" Faith's hoarse groan comes from the other end of the phone, and a shiver runs down Buffy's spine.

"I think about you, B. Think about you touchin' me, how warm your mouth would feel on my neck." Buffy's fingers slide past the elastic on her panties and into damp curls. "Think about-  fuck \- how you would tease me, suckin' on my tits and makin' me so hot I could beg."

Buffy nods and moans softly, lean fingers sliding against slick skin and settling by her throbbing heat. "Yeah, you would get so needy for me baby. Whimpering and squirming under me." She slips a finger into herself and moans, Faith's breath hitching on the other line. "You touchin' yourself for me, B?" 

Buffy bites her lip and whimpers as a means of response, and Faith breathes out. "Buffy, fuck- I'm fuckin' myself too, you've got me so wet." Buffy moans, pushing another finger inside herself. "Nice and slow, Faith. Wouldn't want to cum too fast." Faith moans, a soft sound that you would never expect to hear from a girl like her, and Buffy practically melts.

Faith's panting heavily on the other end of the phone, whispers of moans and Buffy's name escaping her lips, and Buffy throws her head back, rubbing the heel of her hand against her clit and bucking her hips up for more friction. Sweat beads on her stomach and she starts to thrust harder into herself, moaning with each movement of her fingers.

A familiar pressure builds up in the area above her crotch, but she holds it back, waiting for something from Faith other than soft moans. "B- shit, I'm so close," she groans, and Buffy lets out a stuttering breath. "That's right. Cum for me baby, I wanna hear you."

"God, Buffy- fuck, I'm gonna-" Her voice breaks out into a strangled cry, whimpering the blonde's name over and over, and hearing Faith reach her peak sends Buffy over the edge. "Faith, I'm cumming," she pants, stomach swirling and stars exploding behind her eyes. Her hips buck up and down as she rides out her orgasm, and eventually she settles down, back onto her bed.

Buffy hears Faith panting on the other end and chuckles breathily, removing her fingers from herself and licking them off. "How was that?" Buffy asks, and Faith flat out laughs. "Seriously, did you not hear me? That was- damn, that was amazing." 

They sit in silence for a moment, listening to each other's breathing, until Buffy breaks the silence. "I miss you," she sighs, and she can practically hear Faith frown. "I know. I'll be back soon. Me and Ken are gonna take out the nest tomorrow and then catch the next teleport back home, I promise. Can't leave my girl for too long."

Buffy smiles and turns onto her side, placing the phone on the pillow- Faith's pillow- next to her. "I love you," she breathes out, hardly more than a whisper, and Faith's breath catches. "I love you too." Buffy grins. "If I fell asleep, you wouldn't yell in my ear or anything, right?" Buffy asks, and Faith chuckles.

"No promises. Get some sleep, blondie. I'll see you tomorrow." "Hopefully," Buffy sighs. " Definitely . I need to see you again. Get it on for real." Buffy laughs, settling in next to where Faith would usually be. "Night, Faith." "G'night B."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing smut in a while so go easy on me,, follow me on twitter and tumblr @toyhdgehog


End file.
